New Year's Bash!
by Puppy Inuyasha
Summary: IY O.Teacher O.Twins R.Kenshin Ranma 12 Crossover. Kagome is throwing a big New Year's party at her house, inviting some of the most popular anime characters. However, hilarious mishaps happen, making the party unusual yet entertaining. Will, most likely
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**NEW YEAR'S BASH --- An Inuyasha Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. Also, I don't Onegai Twins, Rurouni Kenshin, Ranma ½, or Onegai Teacher (the characters from these shows are going to make appearances in this fanfic). Also, I don't own the snacks in this fanfiction, such as the coke, ramune candies, and the Pretz. **

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

_**RING RING! RING RING!**_

**Kagome quickly raced for the phone, nearly dropping the snacks she was preparing. Placing some crackers down on the counter, she picked it up, returning to the food.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey, Kagome," the person on the line said.**

"**Oh! Hey, Maiku. What's up?"**

"**Nothing much. I just needed to ask if we needed to bring anything to the party tonight."**

"**Um, you can if you want. Bring some soda or something."**

"**Alright. Then I guess we'll be there in an hour."**

"**Okie dokie."**

"**MAIKU!!! DO YOU KNOW WHERE I PUT MY CD'S!?!" The girls from Maiku's house could be heard on the other end of the phone, making Maiku sigh deeply.**

"**See you later," Maiku said.**

"**Ok, bye."**

**Kagome quickly hung up the phone and rushed back to preparing the munchies for a new year's party she was throwing that night. She opened the pack of crackers she had in her hand and spread them out on a platter along with an assortment of cheese and salami. She then worked on a vegetable platter with dip. **

"**Sota! Could you please help me with this stuff?" she asked her brother who was playing video games in the next room.**

"**Sure thing, sis!"**

"**Just set all this up on the table in the living room while I get ready for the party."**

"**Ok."**

_**DING DONG!**_

**Kagome quickly ran to answer the door. Her good friends Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango stood there. Inuyasha was the first to walk in with a large boar over his shoulders.**

"**What's THAT for?" Kagome asked with a puzzled look on her face.**

"**Your grandfather asked me to bring it," Inuyasha replied, setting the boar down on the ground. **

"**Ah, that's a good lad," Kagome's grandfather said as he walked in from the shrine, "That'll be prefect for tonight."**

"**So, you're gonna cook it?" Kagome asked.**

"**Yeah," her grandfather replied.**

"**Ok, well you guys get that stuff done. Sango, can you help me get ready?"**

"**Sure, Kagome," Sango replied with a smile.**

"**Oh, and Miroku, if you could be so kind as to open the door when it rings."**

"**Of course, lady Kagome," Miroku replied.**

**With that said, Kagome and Sango hurried upstairs. Inuyasha went out to the back where Grandpa had set up a fire to roast the boar. Shippo and Sota sat together and played video games until more guests arrived. Miroku simply sat by the door and waited for the doorbell to ring.**

**Sure enough, within 10 minutes, the doorbell rang. Miroku sprung to his feet and rushed to answer the door. A young man and woman stood there with bright smiles. The woman had pinkish hair tied back with a few curls hanging down, wore an outfit fitting for a teacher, slender body, and wore simple glasses. Miroku was truly impressed. **

**The young man was about the same height as the woman, had short, light colored hair, wore glasses, and wore an outfit that was fitting as a school uniform.**

"**Hello. I'm Mizuho Kazami, Kagome's teacher," the young woman said, "This IS the Higurashi residence, is it not?"**

"**U-u-u-um, yeah," Miroku stuttered as he resisted the urge to ask the famous question.**

"**Hee hee! Ok! I was afraid we might have knocked on the wrong door. By the way, this is my husband, Kei."**

'**So she's married… bummer,' Miroku thought as he let them in.**

"**Oh, hi Mrs. Kazami," Sota said as he shut off the PS2.**

"**Hello, Sota."**

**Just then, Kagome came downstairs to join everyone. Instead of her way too familiar uniform, she wore a black skirt, a cute red sweater, and had her hair pulled back nicely with a clip decorated with elegant rhinestones. She then noticed that her classmate, Kei, was sitting there, along with Mrs. Kazami. **

"**Mrs. Kazami!?! What are you doing here!?!" Kagome was shocked to see her teacher sitting in her living room.**

"**I'm here for the party, silly," Mizuho answered with a smile.**

**Kei could tell that Kagome was seriously confused about that situation, so he decided to try and make things a little bit more clear.**

"**Um… Mrs. Kazami is my wife Kagome."**

"**WHAT!?!"**

"**Let me explain… You know how you have your ability to travel to the feudal era of Japan?"**

"**Yeah… HEY WAIT! HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!?!"**

"**I witnessed it happen when Mrs. Kazami went to your house to ask about how you were doing with your 'sicknesses.' Your grandfather noticed that I saw what you were REALLY doing and explained it all to us… but don't worry. Your secret is safe with us, since we too have a secret."**

"**And that is? Tell me about this 'being married to Mrs. Kazami' thing."**

"**Mrs. Kazami isn't what you think she is. She's an alien from outer space. She's a member of what is known as the Galactic Federation who was sent to Earth to monitor its development. I witnessed her land here and began to freak out when I saw her the next day as my teacher. A few complications took place and before you knew it, we were forced to get married to cover up a few misunderstandings. However, we fell in love and decided to remain this way… does that make everything clear?"**

**Kagome could feel her mouth hanging down as she heard everything Kei had to say. After a few moments, she brought her thoughts all together and nodded. **

"**Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me," Kagome said with an awkward smile.**

"**Thank you, Ms. Higurashi," Mizuho said sweetly.**

"**Well then, let me introduce you to my friends from the feudal era," Kagome said, since there was nothing left to hide, "This young woman next to me is Sango. She's a demon slayer. The young man who let you into the house is Miroku. He's a monk with… um… weird yet useful talents, if that makes any sense. The little boy over there by my brother is Shippo. He's a fox-demon who was orphaned, so we decided to take care of him. And—" **

**Kagome was interrupted when Inuyasha called out her name.**

"**HEY! KAGOME! WHERE DO YOU KEEP THOSE NOODLE THINGS!?!"**

**Kagome sighed and smiled, "And that's Inuyasha. He's a half dog demon with amazing strength."**

**Sota quickly went to the kitchen to help Inuyasha with his "Ramen Noodle" crisis. **

"**Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all," Kei and Mizuho said together.**

**DING DONG! DING DONG!**

**Once again, Miroku raced to the door to answer it. This time, a young man and TWO young girls were standing at the door. The young man seemed to be the same age as Kagome. He had short, purple-ish hair, beautiful yet unusual sky blue eyes, and had a slender yet well defined body. The two young girls had the same color eyes; only one girl had short, light chestnut hair and a seemed to have an out going personality, while the other girl had long greenish hair and seemed to have a more shy personality. Both girls had good figures in Miroku's eyes. **

"**Oh! Maiku, Miina, and Karen! Welcome," Kagome called from the living room. **

"**Hey, Kagome," Maiku said with a slight smile, "I brought some coke and ramune candies for the party."**

"**Oh ok! Thank you! "**

"**Um… and I also brought a bunch of Pretz if that's ok," Karen added with a shy tone.**

"**Thank you very much, Karen."**

"**OH! And I brought some CD's for entertainment," Miina added with a hyper tone.**

"**Um… ok… Thanks. ;;"**

**Suddenly, a swift wind began to pick up within the living room. A small tornado appeared on top of a coffee table, revealing a young woman.**

"**KAGURA!?!" Inuyasha and the gang yelled out in surprise. **

**Kagura couldn't help but smile at everyone's surprised looks. **

"**Hahaha! I couldn't help but make a beautiful entrance such as that," Kagura said as she closed her fan.**

"**What are YOU doing here, Kagura!?!" Inuyasha placed his hand on Tetsusaiga. **

"**No need to draw that fang of yours, Inuyasha. I didn't come here to fight. I came for the party."**

"**How did you find out about it?" Kagome asked.**

"**Naraku's saimyoshou can gather some VERY useful information," Kagura replied with an unusual smile.**

"**Hmm… Well, as long as you don't start any fights," Kagome said hesitantly. **

"**Um, Ms. Higurashi…? Is this another person from the feudal era?" Mizuho asked.**

"**Yeah. Her name is Kagura. She's a wind demon."**

"**Nice to meet you," Kagura said, bowing her head slightly.**

"**If you're here, that must mean that Naraku is nearby as well," Miroku growled.**

"**Yes, but he's in an extremely unusual good mood today. I doubt he'll start up anything tonight," Kagura said as she took a seat.**

**DING DONG! DING DONG!**

"**I'll get it," Mizuho said as she raced for the door.**

**Standing at the door were four men and three girls. One young man had black hair tied in a small braid, had dark eyes, and wore a red and black martial arts outfit. Another young man had short black hair with a bandana around his forehead, had dark eyes, and wore a yellow and black outfit. The third young man had long black hair, wore huge glasses, and wore a white and black outfit. The final young man had short brown hair, dark eyes, and wore a kendo outfit.**

**The first young woman had short raven-black hair, dark eyes, and wore a yellow dress. Another young woman had long purple hair, dark eyes, and wore a Chinese dress. The final woman had long blackish- brown hair with a white ribbon keeping it from her face, had dark eyes, and wore a purple and black outfit with spatulas on her waist.**

"**Oh... Ranma! You were invited too," Mizuho said with a smile.**

"**Yeah."**

**All seven of them entered the house and took a seat in Kagome's living room. Kagome took out a small piece of paper and began to check off all of the guests which had arrived.**

"**Let's see… Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango… Kei… Maiku… Miina… Karen… Ranma… Ryoga, Kuno, Mousse, Akane, Shampoo, and Ukyo… So that just leaves Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko."**

**Suddenly, there was a loud _THUMP _outside. **

"**What the!?!" Kagome's grandfather could be heard freaking out outside. **

"**Sesshoumaru-samaaaaaaaaa!" A little girl's voice could be heard in the backyard.**

"**Sesshoumaru!?!" Inuyasha and the gang felt their mouths drop as they heard the sound of Inuyasha's brother's name being called out.**

**Kagome's grandfather quickly ran into the house in a panicked manner, shutting the door behind him.**

"**DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!!!" Grandpa said nervously.**

"**What's going on?" Kei asked.**

"**An enormous two headed beast just appeared out of nowhere with a two demons and a little girl… As a matter of fact, one of the demons sort of resembled you, Inuyasha."**

**Just then, Sesshoumaru entered the house, along with Rin and Jaken. Kagura's eyes grew wide and glittered as she saw him walk into the living room. She then began to blush slightly.**

"**What are YOU doing here, Sesshoumaru!?!" Inuyasha once again was about to pull out Tetsusaiga. **

**Sesshoumaru simply glared at his brother, keeping silent.**

"**WELL!?!"**

"… **I came for the party," Sesshoumaru answered.**

"**Um… how did you find out as well?" Kagome asked curiously.**

**Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome for a moment, then sat down on the couch. His toady minion found himself looking around at his strange new surroundings, getting a little bit edgy. He then glanced at Kagome's cat, Buyo, and poked it with his staff. Buyo, getting irritated, pounced on Jaken. **

"**Oi, Sesshoumaru-sama?" The little girl, Rin, tugged at Sesshoumaru's fluffy tail to catch his attention. **

"**Nani, Rin?"**

"**Jaken-sama seems—"**

"**Just leave him." **

"**Um… ok!"**

_**HOOOOOWL!!!!!**_

**The sound of a wolf howling then flowed though the living room, causing Mizuho to grab onto Kei for dear life. Inuyasha's ear twitched slightly as well as his nose. Putting on a scowl, he looked at Kagome.**

"…**It's HIM…"**

"**You mean—"**

**Koga, Ginta, and Hikaku suddenly ran into the room with big smiles.**

"**KAGOMEEEEE!!!" Koga quickly ran over to her and gave her a big hug.**

**Inuyasha clenched his fist and knocked Koga away from Kagome defensively. **

"**What are you doing here, you mangy wolf!?!"**

"**I followed Kagura into this weird well so I could finally get rid of her… but then I found myself here. I was able to pick up Kagome's scent over here, so I came to check it out. What about you, mutt-face? What excuse do you have?" Koga put on a teasing grin.**

"**That's none of your concern!"**

"**You weren't trying to take away my woman, were you, dog-turd?"**

"**YOUR woman!?!"**

"**That's right."**

"**Um… Kagome? What's going on?" Miina asked.**

"**Heh heh… He's a wolf-demon from the feudal era…" Kagome replied as she tried to take in all of these surprising visits.**

"**AIEEEEEEEE!!!" Karen let out a big scream as one of the wolf started to walk towards her.**

"**N-n-nyuu…" Karen said under her breath.**

"**UH-OH!" Maiku ran over to Karen's side.**

"**Nyuuuuuuuuuuu!" Karen suddenly passed out, Maiku catching her before she hit the floor.**

"**Oh my god! What happened to her?" Sango asked worriedly. **

"**She has a tendency of passing out when she's surprised or scared," Maiku explained.**

"**Poor girl," Miroku said.**

"**Does she always say that 'nyuu' thing too?" Inuyasha asked with his eyes wide open in shock.**

"**Yeah. That's how Maiku knew to run over to her before she collapsed," Miina answered.**

"**It's all YOUR fault, you stupid wolf!"**

"**Oh don't pin this on ME, mutt-face!"**

"**Cut it out, you guys," Shippo said, keeping his distance from the feuding pair.**

_**Sniff sniff! Sniff sniff!**_

"**He's here… NARAKU!!!" Inuyasha blurted out as he look towards the stairs where sure enough, Naraku was walking down, along with Kanna and Hakudoushi. Following close behind was Kikyo. Inuyasha could help but stiffen up at the sight of her.**

"**K-Kikyo…"**

"**Let me guess… More people from the feudal era?" Miina asked as she supported Karen's limp body.**

"**Yeah," Kagome answer with a pale look on her face.**

"**Don't go running off to Kikyo, Inuyasha," Miroku whispered into his ear, nudging his stomach sharply.**

"… **I won't."**

_**DING DONG! DING DONG!!!**_

**Maiku walked over to the door to answer it. Standing there was Kenshin Himura, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke. Two other people were standing there as well, whom he didn't recognize.**

"**Come on in. The party is about to start," Maiku said with a slight smile.**

"**Thank you, Kamishiro-kun," Kaoru said smiling back.**

"**Um, who are they?"**

"**We don't know. They were looking for this place, so we brought them over."**

"**Um, ok."**

**Everyone entered the living room, including both of the unknown guests. Inuyasha's eyes once again grew wide as he saw the two of them.**

"**BANKOTSU!?! AND JAKOTSU!?! HOW THE HELL!?!"**

"**INUYASHA!!!!" Jakotsu blushed a deep red when he saw Inuyasha.**

"**Easy, Jakotsu," Bankotsu said, putting Banryuu (his weapon) in front of Jakotsu to keep him from going anywhere.**

"**But he's so adorable!!!!!!!!! I HAVE TO HAVE HIM!!!!"**

**Jakotsu quickly pulled out his sword and swung it towards Inuyasha, who quickly ducked under the snack-table. The sword looked as if it extended and shifted in Inuyasha's direction, just missing him. **

"**JAKOTSU!" Bankotsu said, raising his voice.**

"**Yes, sir?"**

"**That will be enough."**

"**Awwwww."**

"**Sheath your sword."**

"**Oh, alright."**

**Jakotsu sheathed his sword and sat down on one of the spare chairs. Looking around the room, he then notices all of the women sitting around, causing his eye to twitch. **

"**W-women… THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!!! WHAT IND OF SICK PLACE IS THIS!?!" Jakotsu yelled, freaking out.**

"**For the last time, CALM DOWN!!!" Bankotsu yelled getting irritated. **

"**Well, it seems like everyone is here," Kagome said as she looked at her list, "Time for the party to start!"**

**Well, I hope you all are finding this fanfic interesting. I'm hope to make this fic one of the funniest stories I've ever written. So please, keep reading and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shikigami Incident

**NEW YEAR'S BASH- AN INUYASHA FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Rumiko Takahashi does. Also, I don't own Please Teacher, Please Twins, Ranma 1/2 or Rurouni Kenshin. And last but not least, I don't own any of the songs (Second Flight, Angelus, Every Heart, etc.) or the snacks (Pocky, Pretz, Ramune candies, coke, etc.)**

**Chapter 2: Shikigami Incident**

"**PASS THE COKE!" Naraku yelled across the room as he waved his empty cup in the air.**

**Everyone simply glared at him for a moment until the unexpected happened. Inuyasha took the bottle of coke and handed it to him.**

"**Here you go," Inuyasha said with a slight grin.**

**Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango stared at him in shock. They couldn't help but wonder if Inuyasha's brain was taken over by microscopic aliens or something. That is, until Inuyasha gave them a very suspicious smile.**

**Naraku poured the coke into his cup with a satisfied grin and leaned in to take a sip. Then, out of nowhere, Inuyasha also leaned in and tapped the bottom of the cup, causing the soda to spill all over Naraku. **

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"" Inuyasha couldn't help but burst out laughing.**

**Everyone else within the room couldn't help but let out a giggle as well, even Sesshoumaru. Naraku crushed his cup in his hand and stood up with a stomp. His body began to tremble with anger as he stared Inuyasha dead in the eye. Suddenly, he couldn't help but laugh too. **

"**Naraku… LAUGHING!" Kagura was in total shock that a fight didn't start. **

"**I bet this party is just gonna get even more weird as the night goes on," Kei said as he watched everyone in the room.**

"**I think it's fun," Mizuho said with a smile.**

**While the commotion with the soda continued with the Inuyasha crew, Ranma and the others had a bit of a quarrel of their own.**

"**Step off, man! Akane is mine," Ryoga said, pushing Ranma into a wall.**

"**She's MY fiancée!" Ranma snapped back, throwing a punch.**

"**That's enough you guys!" Akane grew furious as she watched them both fight like children. **

**Shampoo made things even worse as she walked up to Ranma and glomped him. "Yeah, Ranma. Leave Akane with Ryoga and go out with Shampoo!"**

**Akane had just about reached her limit with them all and stomped off into the kitchen. Everyone sat where they were as they looked at the entrance of the kitchen, hearing noises as if she was rummaging for something. The faucet could also be heard running. Within a minute, Akane walked back into the living room holding a huge bucket of water.**

"**WAIT! DON'T DO IT, AKANE!" Ranma tried to run off.**

**Akane took the bucket of water and splashed Ranma, Shampoo, and Ryoga. Before everyone's eyes, Ranma transformed into a woman, Shampoo changed into a cat, and Ryoga turned into a little black pig.**

"**What did you do that for!" Ranma ran up to Akane and stared her right in the face. **

"**That's what you get!" Akane snapped back, staring him back.**

"**You're so insensitive!"**

"**EXCUSE ME!"**

"**You heard me! You're INSENSITIVE. You're uncute, unsexy, built like a brick and violent as a gorilla!"**

**Akane then blew a fuse. She grabbed the largest thing she find and chased Ranma around the room with it.**

"**I hate women… but this, I can enjoy!" Jakotsu laughed as he watched the couple feud. **

"**It's not sensible to be fighting over such small issues, that it isn't." Kenshin had a sympathetic look on his face as he watched both parties fight and argue.**

"**Hey, at least it's some sort of entertainment," Sanosuke said, taking a sip of coke.**

**Kagome felt that things were beginning to get way out of hand. So, she quickly grabbed the phone and broke the awkward mood. "WHO WANTS PIZZA?"**

"**That would be great," Maiku said quickly, about to reach his limit with all the mayhem that was taking place.**

"**Um… what's a pizza?" Kagura asked curiously.**

"**Um… how can I explain it…? I'll just order some and then you can try it," Kagome replied.**

"… **Pizza, hmm?"**

"**And a little bit of music," Miina added as she walked over to Kagome's stereo system.**

**Miina looked though her case of CD's, Karen helping her to find something good to listen to. After about 30 seconds, they both looked at each other and nodded their heads in approval to a CD they found. Karen quickly placed the disc into the player and tuned into the track. Miina turned up the volume as "ANGELUS" by Hitomi Shimatani began to play.**

**Everyone in the room stopped arguing for a minute and looked at Miina and Karen, who grabbed Maiku and pulled him to the middle of the room to dance. Soon enough, everyone started dancing, forgetting about what they had been fighting about.**

"**Now's my chance," Jakotsu said under his breath as he walked onto what was now a dance floor. **

**Jakotsu quickly ran up to Inuyasha and grabbed him by the waist, turning him towards him. Inuyasha had a look of annoyance and confusion on his face as he just stared at him.**

"**Oh come on, Inuyasha. You know you wanna dance with me," Jakotsu teased.**

**Bankotsu then walked up to Jakotsu and dragged him off the dance floor. "Do I really need to resort to the leash method to keep you calm!"**

"**B-b-b-but, Inuyasha is just so hot! I gotta dance with him!"**

"**Hahaha! Though you're weird, I love you as a brother, Jakotsu."**

"**You really think I'm weird?"**

**Both Bankotsu and Jakotsu stared at each other for a moment, and then started laughing uncontrollably. Everyone just remained on the dance floor, dancing like there was no tomorrow. **

**DING DONG! DING DONG!**

"**Wow… That was fast delivery," Kagome said to herself as she walked over to the front door and opened it.**

"**Kaname!" Kagome was in complete shock to see the young girl who was also transported to the feudal era upon being summoned by Naraku and her great-great grandmother.**

"**Hey Kagome! You ordered a pizza?" Kaname said with a big smile. **

"**Yeah! So, you're a pizza girl now?"**

"**Yeah. It's kinda cool. I get a bunch of free pizzas."**

"**Well, are you gonna be on break anytime soon?"**

"**Actually, I'm off now. I just wanted to deliver the pizza to you so I could get a chance to see you again."**

"**I'm having a party now. Would you like to join?"**

"**HELL YEAH!"**

**Kaname didn't need to hear anymore. She quickly handed the pizza to Kagome and ran into the house. When she entered the living room, she stopped right in her tracks as she set eyes on Inuyasha.**

"…**Oh my god… INUYASHA!" Kaname quickly ran up to him and gave him a hug.**

"**K-Kaname!" Inuyasha was in total shock, "I never thought I'd see you again!"**

"**Oh! Miss Kaname! What a surprise," Miroku said with a big smile.**

"**WOW! EVERYONE IS HERE! …Even… NARAKU!" **

"**Oh… Hey Kururugi," Naraku said with a glare.**

"**Why is HE here!"**

"**It's a long story," Sango said.**

**While the Inuyasha crew sat down to get caught up with Kaname, Sanosuke stood up and made his way to the kitchen. He opened each of the cabinets searching for something with an eager look on his face. **

"**Uh… Sanosuke? What are you doing?" Yahiko asked.**

"**Just looking for the 'miracle drink'." Sanosuke replied as he pulled a large bottle out of the cabinet.**

"**SAKE!"**

"**YEAH!"**

**Sanosuke quickly removed the top of the sake bottle and started drinking it. Kenshin just stared at him with a weird look, but then snatched the bottle and drink some as well. **

"**NO FAIR!" Yahiko complained as he jumped for the bottle.**

"**Nuh-uh! You're too young to drink," Kaoru said as she too took a sip from the bottle.**

"**SAKE!" Kaname went nuts at the sight of the alcoholic drink.**

**She quickly ran over to Kaoru and snatched the bottle, running off with it. She then started chugging it down in huge gulps.**

"**KANAME!" Kagome quickly ran over to Kaname and knocked the bottle out of her hand, but she was too late.**

**Kaname looked at Kagome with her cheeks blushing deep red. She then started laughing uncontrollably like a maniac. **

"**Uh-oh! I recognize that expression," Kei said as he looked at Mizuho.**

"**Hey! What's that look for?" Mizuho asked with a whiningly stern face.**

"**N-n-nothing! Heh heh heh!"**

"**Wooooo! I feel kinda funny," Kaname said with a slurred voice.**

"**No shit! She just drank half a bottle of that sake!" Inuyasha was officially getting freaked out.**

"**Hey everyone… Wanna see a cool trick that I can do?" A strange energy was then being omitted from Kaname's body.**

"**DUCK AND COVER!" Kagura yelled as she jumped under the couch.**

"**OH FLAME BURNING BRIGHT," Kaname chanted, "TURN INTO A STAR OF WRATH!"**

**The living room was then engulfed into a large explosion. When all of the smoke cleared out, everyone could be visible in their hiding spots. Mizuho and Kei were teleported by Marie to the backyard; Inuyasha and Kagome were crouched underneath the snack table; Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were in the middle of the room inside a barrier Miroku had created; Naraku and Kikyo joined Kagura underneath the couch; Miina and Maiku were by the stairs tending to a passed-out Karen; Kenshin and the others hid themselves in the kitchen; Ranma and the others crammed themselves into a small bathroom; and Jakotsu and Bankotsu ran up the stairs to escape from the sudden danger.**

**Everything was silent for a moment when suddenly Jakotsu could be heard yelling from upstairs. "CRAZY BITCH!"**

**Kaname then passed out from all the energy she used up, plus all of the sake she drank. Everyone then came out of their hiding places and stared at her. **

"**Man… That's the last time I ever let THAT little lady drink," Sanosuke said with a slight smile. **

"**Oh great… How am I gonna get all of this cleaned up?" Kagome asked.**

"**I can help," Mizuho said sweetly as she grabbed Marie (her little robot), "Marie, have this placed cleaned up immediately! This is a priority one!"**

"**Nohhhhh!" Marie saluted Mizuho and quickly cleaned up the living room within two minutes.**

"**Wow! That is the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Akane was obviously impressed. **

"**So, what do we do with 'Ms. Shikigami'?" Naraku asked.**

"**I have a solution," Jakotsu said with an evil smile.**

"**Jakotsu!" Bankotsu said with an angry look.**

"**WHAT! It's not like I'm gonna cut her up," Jakotsu said nervously, "If I do that, you'll probably beat me up!"**

**Jakotsu then walked over to Kaname, picked her up, and threw her into a closet. He then grabbed a hammer and some wood, sealing the closet.**

"**There we go!" Jakotsu said with accomplishment.**

"**I guess that works," Bankotsu said with a confused look on his face.**

"**That's kind of mean… but we can't have her cause anymore trouble," Shippo said.**

**Maiku walked over to the snack table to grab a slice of pizza. However, it seemed that during the Shikigami incident, the pizza was destroyed.**

"**Aw, man!" Maiku was full of disappointment.**

"**So much for THAT idea," Kagome said with a frown.**

"**I wouldn't be so down if I were you," Kagome's grandfather said as he walked into the house with the wild boar Inuyasha had brought.**

**Miina looked at the roast boar that was lying on the table with a weird look on her face. "I guess it's worth a try."**

**Miina stiffened her back as she lean in to grab a piece of meat and held it to her nose, sniffing it. Feeling it smelled pretty good, she took a big bite out of it. "WOW! THIS IS GREAT!"**

**Everyone then ran over to the snack table and grabbed some food.**

**Well, that's the end of that chapter… I don't know if it came out GREAT, but I have something EXTREMELY funny planned for the next chapter (or at least me and my friends laughed about it… ;;). So please, read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Spin the Bottle and Mistletoe...

**NEW YEAR'S BASH--- AN INUYASHA FICTION**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Rumiko Takahashi does. Also, I don't own Please Teacher, Please Twins, Ranma 1/2 or Rurouni Kenshin. And last but not least, I don't own any of the songs (Second Flight, Angelus, Every Heart, etc.) or the snacks (Pocky, Pretz, Ramune candies, coke, etc.)**

**Chapter 3: Spin the Bottle and Mistletoes**

**Everyone sat within the living room eating the delicious roast boar Kagome's grandfather had made with great liking. Of course, the mood became somewhat insane again when a few guests started fooling around. Inuyasha walked up to the boar with a fork and poked out its eyeball, turning to Sesshoumaru.**

"**Here! I dare you to eat it," Inuyasha said teasingly.**

"**Why would I do something like THAT!" Sesshoumaru took a step away from Inuyasha and the eyeball.**

"**I heard it could make you smarter."**

"**That's disgusting!"**

"**EAT IT!" **

**Inuyasha then started chasing Sesshoumaru around the room with the eyeball, laughing like a maniac. **

"**GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he looked back to see how close Inuyasha was.**

**Unfortunately, that was a bad idea. As he was looking back, Sesshoumaru smashed into a wall, falling to the floor. Inuyasha stood where he was for a moment, then started laughing hysterically. He then opened the window and tossed the eyeball out. **

"**HAHA! I can't believe he fell for that!" Inuyasha had a huge grin on his face.**

"**Poor guy," Karen said in an innocent tone.**

"**I can't believe he's afraid of eyeballs," Naraku said coldly.**

"**Come on, Naraku. There has to be SOMETHING you're afraid of," Kei said as he took a sip of coke.**

"…… **Yes… there is…"**

"**REALLY! WHAT IS IT!" Kagura was really eager to find out.**

"…… **I'm afraid of giant furry grapefruits…"**

"**Giant… Furry… Grapefruits…?" Kagura felt her mouth drop.**

"**Yeah… And naked kiwis."**

**Everyone looked at Naraku silently. It was so silent you could hear a cricket chirping. **

"**You're afraid of FRUITS!" Koga's face turned red as he tried to hold in his laugh.**

"**If you tell anyone, I'll be sure to kill the REST of your kin, Koga," Naraku said evilly.**

**Miina looked at Sesshoumaru, who now getting up from the floor with Inuyasha's help, and Naraku who was talking about his fear of fruits. She then thought of a great idea to liven up the party again. She walked into the kitchen dragging Karen along with her. **

"**Hey Karen… Do you know how to carve?"**

"**Carve?" Karen was really confused.**

"**Yeah. You know… Like carving a pumpkin."**

"**Yeah, I do."**

**Miina then took out a knife and a kiwi. She then handed it to Karen, who was clearly still confused.**

"**Peel the skin off of this kiwi and carve a scary face on it."**

"**Why would I do that?"**

"**Just do it!"**

**Karen tried her best to follow Miina's instructions. She peeled all of the skin from the kiwi and carved a face into it. However, it was far from a scary looking one.**

"**No! That's not a scary face," Miina said as she looked at Karen's kiwi, "You have to make it SCARY… Like this!"**

**Miina showed Karen a huge furry grapefruit she had been working on, its face definitely creepier looking. Karen quickly shielded her eyes and let out a loud shriek that made Miina wince.**

"**Calm down, Karen," Miina pleaded.**

"**But that thing is creepy!" Karen whined.**

"**It's just a fruit! We're gonna use them to scare that Naraku guy."**

"**That's so mean…"**

"**Not if you only do it to fool around."**

**Karen thought about it for a moment before she nodded her head in approval. Miina then grabbed both fruits and led Karen into the dinning room, where everything had settled down. She quietly crept up behind Naraku who was sitting quietly drinking some tea. She then took both of the fruits and waved them in his face, making ghostly noises.**

**Naraku spit out his tea and began to scream, "AHHHHHHHHHH! THE EVIL FURRY GRAPEFRUIT AND THE NAKED KIWI HAVE COME TO HAUNT ME!" **

**Naraku quickly stood up and ran around the room with Miina chasing him. She laughed hysterically as he finally crashed into a pillar and landed on the floor twitching uncontrollably. Karen ran over to the scene and looked at Miina with a serious face.**

"**That REALLY wasn't nice," Karen squealed.**

**Everyone in the room also burst out laughing, especially Kagura, who was on the floor holding her stomach since she was laughing so hard. Hakudoushi looked at Kagura and nudged her with his foot.**

"**You're so pathetic," he said in an emotionless tone.**

"**Hahaha! Oh come on! You know you wanna laugh too," Kagura choked out as she watched Hakudoushi's arms slightly moving up and down as he silently laughed. **

**DING DONG! DING DONG!**

**The doorbell suddenly rang out of nowhere. Kagome stood up and slowly walked over to it thinking 'who could that be?' When she opened it, a few more of her classmates stood there.**

"**Huh? Ichigo, Matagu, Hyosuke, Kaede, and Koishi!" **

"**Hi, Kagome," Kaede said, blushing a bit, "Sorry for barging in on your party like this… Ichigo suggested we come."**

"**Oh… Ok… Um, well, come on in."**

**Kagome had always wondered how Ichigo knew of all sorts of events and such. Ichigo simply said her 'information sources' were quite useful. Kei and Mizuho looked up as well when they saw the new guests and quickly scooted away from each other to make sure their secret wasn't found out.**

"**Holy crap," Hyosuke yelled, "Ms. Kazami is here too! This party couldn't possibly get any better!"**

**Kei turned red with anger as he thought about how stupid his friend was… but mostly because he was seriously jealous. And with Ichigo around, she would probably come up with some sort of game that would give him a chance to make a move. He took in a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. **

**Koishi also turned red when she saw that Kei was sitting in the living room and quickly turned away with a big smile. Kenshin casually walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. "Are you ok, Miss?"**

"**Y-y-yeah! I'm fine," Koishi stuttered in response.**

"**So, Ms. Kazami, what are you doing here?" Matagu asked curiously.**

**Mizuho felt herself shake as she tried her best to come up with an excuse, "W-w-well, um… I came over to the house to check up on Ms. Higurashi and see if she was feeling any better. Yeah! That's it! I wanted to check up on her. She then told me she was having a party tonight and her mother invited me to stay! Then, Mr. Kusanagi and the others showed up as party guests!"**

"**My… What a strange turn if events," Ichigo said in an emotionless tone, much like Hakudoushi's. **

**Shippo crept up to the stereo system and fiddled around with it until he could finally get some music to play. 'Grip!' by Every Little Thing began to play as he and all of the other guests began to dance, including Ichigo and her group. **

**As they danced, Ichigo walked over to Kagome and whispered, "Hey. Are you guys planning on playing any party games?"**

"**I dunno… Why?" Kagome asked.**

"**Well, I have a game you might find interesting."**

"**Really? What game?"**

"**Spin the bottle."**

"**Are you serious?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Hmm… I guess that might be fun."**

**As soon as the song was over, Kagome turned down the volume and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. **

"**We're planning on playing a round of spin the bottle," she said with a smile, "Anyone who wants to participate, sit in a circle around the living room."**

"**What's spin the bottle?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**I'll explain it in a minute," Kagome responded.**

**Once everyone was seated, Ichigo stood up to explain the rules, "Ok. Basically, all you need to do is spin this bottle on the ground. When the bottle stops, you have to kiss the person it's pointing to. Now, you have choices of how you can kiss the person: 1) Kiss their cheek, 2) Kiss their neck, or 3) Kiss their lips. Got it?"**

"**Got it," everyone said as they all began to blush a little bit.**

"**Ok. I'll go first," Miroku said with a big smile.**

"**Oh no you don't," Sango said as she held him back.**

"**I'll go," Shippo said as he grabbed the bottle.**

**He spun it as hard as he could as everyone leaned in to see where it would stop. After about 15 seconds, it finally stopped pointing at Kanna. Shippo gulped and slowly stood up, walking over to her. He looked at her for a moment as she stared back with no emotion. Leaning in, he simply kissed her cheek and walked back to his spot. Kanna still had the same emotionless look on her face, yet something was different. She was blushing!**

"**Wow," Hakudoushi said, watching Kanna, "I never thought she would thing anything of it."**

"**Who's next?" Ichigo asked.**

"… **I'll go," Kagura said.**

**Round and round the bottle spun. Another 15 seconds of anticipation went by before the finally stopped, pointing at Sesshoumaru. 'YES!' she thought.**

**She scooted towards Sesshoumaru slowly and leaned in, pressing her lips against his. Sesshoumaru's widened as he felt something such as that for the first time. Kagura calmly walked back to her spot and looked at him to see what his reaction was. Sesshoumaru simply smiled and blushed slightly.**

"**My turn!" Miina quickly grabbed the bottle and spun it around, watching it stop towards Matagu. **

'**Ewww… not him,' she thought as she stood up and walked over to him. She quickly kissed his cheek, barely touching him, and walked back to her spot as fast as she could.**

"**That's it?" Matagu asked, disappointed.**

"**Uh, yeah," Miina replied, crossing her arms. **

"**Let me try this," Inuyasha said as he too reached out for the bottle.**

**Kagome felt her heart skip a beat when she heard him. 'He has a huge chance of kissing someone else… like Kikyo!' she thought. She then put her head down, not wanting to pay attention anymore. Round and round the bottle spun until it finally came to a stop.**

"**Oh my," Sango said.**

"**He's gonna like this," Miroku said.**

"**It's about time," Shippo said.**

'**Who does he have to kiss?' Kagome thought. Slowly, she lifted her head and gasped when she saw the bottle was facing her. Her heart began to race as Inuyasha leaned in close to her and also kissed her lips. Everyone couldn't help but giggle as both of them turned as red as a tomato. Inuyasha then pulled away from her and wobbled back to his spot, still red. However, Kagome followed. She quickly ran over and knocked him down, kissing him again.**

"**WO!" Everyone yelled in surprise.**

**Kagome then rushed back to her spot and sat down with a bright smile. She felt a bit embarrassed, but she didn't care. She got to kiss Inuyasha! Inuyasha however didn't get up. He remained on the floor, knocked out from the shock with his eyes spiraling. **

"**I guess I'll take over," Ichigo said as she spun the bottle next.**

**Round and round the bottle spun, finally stopping and pointing to Jakotsu. Jakotsu just sat there and turned away, "I'm not gonna do it."**

"**Oh come one, Jakotsu," Bankotsu said with a menacing smile, "It won't be so bad."**

"**Yeah right!"**

"**You know you wanna kiss me," Ichigo said, teasingly.**

"**No I don't," Jakotsu said back.**

**Jakotsu tried to wiggle his way out of Ichigo's grasp as she pulled him close to her. She could tell he was seriously in an uncomfortable position, so she decided to tease him a bit. First she kissed his cheek, which made him wince in disgust. Next she kissed his neck once, which made him stumble back. Finally, she kissed his lips, which made him go nuts. **

**Jakotsu quickly stood up and ran around the room yelling, "GROSS! I WAS KISSED BY A GIRL! AAAAAAAACK! THE EVILNESS!"**

**Finally, he tripped and fell face-first, knocking out. Bankotsu walked up to him and dragged him back to his spot, reaching for the bottle to spin it next. When the bottle stopped spinning, it pointed to Mizuho. Kei naturally got defensive but bit his tongue to calm down so his secret wouldn't be exposed to his classmates. Luckily for him, Bankotsu just went for the cheek.**

**Next up was Maiku. He shut his eyes as he spun the bottle, wishing he hadn't participated in the game in the first place. When the bottle stopped, he yelled out in disgust.**

"**AH! NO! I DON'T WANNA KISS THAT DUDE!" Maiku shook his head violently. **

"**This is just wrong," Naraku said as he looked at the bottle that was pointing to him.**

"**Hahahahaha! This is priceless," Kagura yelled as she grabbed a camera.**

"**You have to do it," Ichigo said with an emotionless smile, "or else you'll have to perform a consequence."**

"**I'll go with the consequence," Maiku said desperately.**

"**Very well…"**

**Ichigo walked over to Maiku and Naraku, whispering the consequence into their ears. Both of them stumbled back and looked at Ichigo with a look of annoyance. **

"**Anything but THAT," they both yelled at once.**

"**It's either that, or the kiss," Ichigo replied.**

"… **Fine. We'll do it…"**

**Ichigo handed them both a bag and told them to go to the bathrooms to change. After about 5 minutes, Maiku and Naraku returned, looking ridiculous.**

"**Hahahahaha! This is even better!" Kagura was rolling on the floor laughing, along with everyone else including Kanna and Hakudoushi.**

"… **Hula outfits…?" Kagome looked at Ichigo with a huge smile on her face.**

"**Go ahead, guys," Ichigo said, "Perform the consequence."**

**Ichigo then put turned on some hula music. Both Maiku and Naraku began to blush with embarrassment as they started to hula dance. Everyone in room (except Jakotsu and Inuyasha, who were still knocked out) laughed and whistled as they watched with amusement.**

**When they finished, they rushed back to the bathrooms to change back into their normal clothes.**

**After a few more rounds, everyone decided to stop playing. Inuyasha and Jakotsu had also regained consciousness, wondering what was going on. Miina and Karen acted like DJ's and started messing with the stereo for music. Finally, they settled on "Second Flight" by KOTOKO. **

"**Hmm… Is this it?" Miroku spoke to himself as he looked at a small leaf with red berries on it.**

**After playing 'spin the bottle,' Miroku figured that if he couldn't get the chance to kiss his special someone by playing, he could resort to another method… the mistletoe. He then walked over to Sango who was dancing like everyone else and held it above her head.**

"**What are you doing?" Sango asked.**

"**Now you gotta kiss me," Miroku said with a smile, "I heard that if there are two people under a mistletoe, they have to kiss."**

"**Is that so?"**

"**Yup."**

"**Well then—"**

**Sango then leaned in and kissed him. Jakotsu watched in amusement, not at the couple, but at the mistletoe itself. He then thought of an idea that made him smile.**

"**That's it," Jakotsu said to himself, "That's how I can get Inuyasha to follow my orders!"**

**Jakotsu then searched around the house for another one, Bankotsu following close behind.**

"**What are you up to?" Bankotsu asked, "I know that smile."**

"**Heh heh! It's a secret," Jakotsu said as he found a mistletoe.**

"**What do you mean 'it's a secret'! You can't even tell your best friend?"**

"**Nope. I'm afraid that if I do, you'll do something bad to me."**

"**With you saying that, should I be prepared to do so anyways?"**

**Jakotsu just looked at Bankotsu as he realized he kind of set himself up. He then quickly walked away and over to Inuyasha. He held the mistletoe above his head.**

"**Ha! Now you can't do anything about it!" Jakotsu said with a huge smile that scared Inuyasha a bit.**

"**About what?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**With this mistletoe, you have to kiss me!"**

"**Ewww! I'm not gonna kiss you!"**

"**B-b-b-but you gotta! That's the rule!"**

"**Screw the rule! Bankotsu!"**

**Bankotsu then walked over to Jakotsu and grabbed him by the ear. He then dragged him outside, attached a leash to his neck, and wrapped it around a tree. **

"**THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Jakotsu tried to run in Bankotsu's direction screaming, but the leash ran out and tugged him to the floor.**

"**When you cut this stuff out, I'll let you back in," Bankotsu replied as he walked back into the house.**

**Everyone stood still as the ground shook from Jakotsu yelling "BANKOTSU! YOU LITTLE BASTARD! UNTIE ME!"**

"… **Couldn't Jakotsu just remove the leash himself?" Yahiko asked.**

"**Yeah, but he's so mad he probably hasn't thought about it yet," Bankotsu replied.**

"**That's kind of mean, that it is," Kenshin said with a frown, "Let the poor guy back in."**

"**Nah. You can leave him out there," Inuyasha said.**

"**I, Kuno, will not stand for this," Kuno said with his chest puffed out.**

"**Oh shut up," Ranma and the rest of his group yelled.**

"**THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" Jakotsu yelled.**

**Everyone just ignored him and kept dancing. The clock read 11:30… Only half an hour left before the New Year…**

** Well, That's all for this chapter… I felt kinda bad about tying Jakotsu to a tree, but it seemed funny so I did it. Now, please review and read the final chapter of New Year's Bash! **


	4. Chapter 4: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**NEW YEAR'S BASH--- AN INUYASHA FANFIC **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Onegai Teacher, Onegai Twins, Rurouni Kenshin, or Ranma ½. Also, I don't own any of songs in this fanfic (Every Heart, Angelus, Grip, etc.). Finally, I don't own the snacks (Coke, Ramune candies, Pocky, etc.). **

**Chapter 4: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

_**11:30 pm**_

**Everyone continued to dance like no tomorrow as Jakotsu finally became silent. They figured he probably passed out from lack of oxygen from yelling so much. However, they were WAY wrong. Jakotsu suddenly burst into the door with the leash in his hand. His face was red with anger and his body shook with rage.**

"**BANKOTSU! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME!" The room shook as Jakotsu yelled with all his might.**

"**Oh crap!" Bankotsu tried his best to run towards the staircase, but Jakotsu was too fast for him.**

**Jakotsu took the leash and swung it in Bankotsu's direction, having it wrap around his feet and make him trip. He then walked over to him and used the rest of the leash to tie him up completely. **

"**So, Jakotsu finally figured out he could untie the leash from the tree?"**

**Ranma asked.**

**Inuyasha then poked his head outside to look at where Jakotsu was restrained, "Um… I think he figured out a more VIOLENT method…"**

**Everyone looked out of a window to the tree that Jakotsu was attached to and gasped. The tree itself was cut into many huge pieces, most likely by his snake-fang sword, Jakotsutou. **

"**Wow… He's not someone to mess with when he's mad, huh?" Kei asked as his eye twitched.**

"**Nope," Shippo replied.**

**Jakotsu then dragged Bankotsu outside and over to another tree. He climbed it as fast as he could and tied the remaining bit of leash on one of the branches, making Bankotsu hang upside down. He jumped down to the ground and grabbed the closest stick he could find, poking him with it.**

"**Ha ha! Now what, Bankotsu?" Jakotsu asked teasingly, "How does it feel to be attached to a tree!"**

"**Hey man! I wasn't THAT mean!" Bankotsu wailed.**

"**That's what you get not only for tying ME to a tree, but also for ruining my moment with Inuyasha AGAIN!"**

**He then hit Bankotsu on the back with the stick and watched him swing back and forth. Afterwards, he took his sword and cut down the branch, causing Bankotsu to fall to the ground.**

"**Ok… I'm done," Jakotsu said as he helped him up, "I can't keep doing something so cruel to my best friend."**

"**Heh heh! Sure…"**

"**So, how about we go inside and get more of that 'coke' stuff?"**

"**Ok."**

**Everyone who had remained in the house quickly ran away from the widows and acted naturally as if they hadn't been nosey. Jakotsu and Bankotsu simply walked inside and grabbed some coke, sitting on the couch. **

"**Wow… This party is kinda twisted, huh?" Kagome asked as she put her head down.**

"**Are you kidding?" Kaoru asked, "This has been the best party I've ever been to!"**

"**Yeah," Kei said with a huge smile.**

"**It was a blast, that it was," Kenshin said.**

"**Good job, Ms. Higurashi," Ranma said with a thumbs up.**

_**THUD THUD THUD!**_

**Everyone looked around as they heard a pounding noise within the house. However, no one could figure out where it was coming from. Finally, Hakudoushi figured it out.**

"**I bet it's coming from the closet," Hakudoushi concluded.**

"**Huh?" Kagome was confused.**

"**Jakotsu locked Kaname up in there, remember?"**

"**Oh yeeeeah!" Jakotsu smiled.**

"**I'll get her," Sanosuke said as he walked over to the closet and removed the wooden boards.**

**Kaname then burst through the door, her hair all scruffy and her clothes all wrinkled. She held her head as it spun in circles. "Ugh… What happened?"**

"**You blew up Kagome's living room and passed out," Bankotsu explained and he continued to drink his coke.**

"**Are you serious? Oh my gosh… I'm so sorry Kagome! Please forgive me!"**

"**Hee hee hee! Of course," Kagome replied with a smile.**

"**Thanks! By the way, what time is it?"**

"**It's 11:45."**

"**Wow! The new year starts in 15 minutes!"**

"**Yup."**

**Kaname then grabbed some coke and sat on the couch by Jakotsu and Bankotsu. Sota had come downstairs and walked over to Inuyasha and tugged on his kimono, trying to get his attention. **

"**Can I talk to you for a second?" Sota asked.**

"**Um… I guess so," Inuyasha replied.**

**Both of them then walked into the kitchen where they could be alone for a 'man to man' talk.**

"**You love my sister, right?" Sota asked.**

"**Yeah. Why?"**

"**Well, when we all count down to the New Year, on the strike of midnight, you should kiss her. I hear that if a couple does that, they'll be together forever. Plus, I'm sure she'll get a kick out of it."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Hmm… I'll keep that in mind."**

**They both then walked back into the living room, where everyone was lounging around and talking. Inuyasha walked over to Miroku and told him the same thing Sota had. Miroku liked the idea and decided to give it a try. Within 5 minutes, news of the 'midnight kiss' had reached every guest. Jakotsu couldn't help but smile and look at Inuyasha at the thought of it, but restrained himself the best he could.**

**Kagome looked at the clock… 2 minutes 'til the new year… She quickly turned on the T.V. and had everybody gather around it. **

"**Hello there. I'm Kumiko Nigata, and I'm coming to you live form New York in America," the reporter said, "Only 1 more minute 'til 2005!"**

"**WOOT!" Everyone in the living room cheered.**

"**Here it goes," Kagome said with excitement.**

"**20, 19, 18, 17, 16," the reporter counted.**

"**10! 9! 8!" everyone joined in the countdown, "7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

**At the strike of midnight, everyone cheered together. Inuyasha leaned in and kissed Kagome, Miroku kissed Sango, Kenshin kissed Kaoru, etc. Jakotsu quickly looked away, not able to bear it. Bankotsu just burst out laughing. **

**Miina and Karen made their way back to the stereo and started up on final song for the party… Every Heart by BoA. Everyone paired with the ones they loved (Kagura/Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha/Kagome, etc.) and slow-danced. Jakotsu and Bankotsu just sat on the couch and swayed to the beat since they had no one to dance with. Shippo and Kanna danced just for the hell of it. Everything was… perfect. **

**Once the song was done, everyone sat down once again.**

"**Well… I guess that's it…" Kagome put her head down, sad that her party was over.**

"**Hee hee hee! It was without a doubt one of the most fun parties I've ever been to," Mizuho said with a smile. **

**Kei and Mizuho stood up and began to leave together when Ichigo and the others looked at them with a strange look. **

"**Is Ms. Kazami gonna walk you home or something, Kei?" Matagu asked.**

**Kei and Mizuho then gave each other A LOT of space, "Don't be silly. She just lives next to me. So basically, we're simply walking home."**

"**Oh… Do you mind if I crash at your house tonight?"**

"**U-u-u-um… Actually, I-I-I-I have some family over at my house, s-s-so there's no room… Sorry! See ya later, Kagome!"**

**Kei and Mizuho then ran out the door. Ichigo and the others followed close behind. Ranma and his group walked up to Kagome and congratulated her on a good job with the party. They then left as well.**

"**I guess we'll be going as well, that we will," Kenshin said with a smile. **

"**Thank you for coming," Kagome said as she led them to the door.**

"**We better get going as well," Maiku said with a deep sigh, "It's a long way home…"**

"**Just be careful," Kagome said as they too left.**

"**Awesome party, Kagome," Kaname said, "It was great seeing everyone again… Well, bye!"**

**All that was left was Inuyasha and the others. Everyone seemed exhausted, so Kagome made a decision.**

"**Why don't you guys spend the night here? We'll all go back to the feudal era in the morning."**

"**I'm gonna have to stay here with a bunch of WOMEN!" Jakotsu was gonna go nuts.**

"**Zip it, Jakotsu," Bankotsu said, "You know you're as tired as we are. Let's just take up the offer."**

"**Urg… Fine…"**

"**As long as Jakotsu is like 2 halls away, I'll be fine," Inuyasha said.**

"**Ha ha… Very funny," Jakotsu said.**

"**Ok then," Kagome said, "Let's get ready for bed then."**

**Within 5 minutes, everybody was ready to sleep. Kagome stared out her window at the sky, which was filled with fireworks. Inuyasha shortly joined her, watching with the same look of amusement she had.**

"**I guess the party turned out well, huh?" Kagome asked.**

"**Yeah… Even if it got out of control a few times, it was still fun," Inuyasha replied. **

**Jakotsu and Bankotsu walked outside to watch the fireworks as well. Jakotsu was wearing a pair of pajamas Kagome had lent him and Bankotsu was wearing some sports clothes. Bankotsu looked up at Kagome's window and motioned for them to come downstairs. So, they did.**

**When they got down, Jakotsu ran up to Inuyasha with a huge smile on his face. Inuyasha was about to take a step back when Jakotsu simply held out a sparkler to him.**

"**The little fox demon is passing them out to everyone," Jakotsu said, "Take one!"**

**Inuyasha looked at Jakotsu for a minute before he finally took the sparkler and lit it up. Everyone gathered outside and waved them around, laughing and having a great time. **

**It was definitely a New Year's celebration Kagome would never forget…**


End file.
